Pokémon Soul
by Snake.B
Summary: Greg Davis dies at the hands a legendary Pokémon he had tried to suppress after Ghetsis tries to control it and another. After Greg dies, Arceus summons him, having decided to give the boy another chance at life. He sends the young trainer to Fiore and gives him a way to protect himself and any friends he should make. His presence changes many things that happen for Fairy Tail.
1. A New Life on a New World

_**The idea for this story was stuck in my head and I really liked it, so I decided to get at least the first chapter down.**_

* * *

Up on Dragonspiral Tower, a boy was laying on the ground panting heavily. His name was Greg Davis. He was fourteen with dark violet hair that went to the middle of his neck. He wore a black leather jacket over a bright blue shirt, a black wristband around his right wrist, blue jeans, and black boots. Laying next to him, panting just as hard, was a Pokémon that he considered part of his family. His shiny Gardevoir Emily.

Why were they on the ground panting? They had followed a man named Ghetsis who was trying to gain control of two legendary Pokémon, Zekrom and Reshiram. Greg had managed to stop the vile man from controlling them, but because of what Ghetsis tried to do, both legendaries were in a complete rage. He had tried to talk some sense into them, but right away he could tell that it wasn't going to be that easy. He and his team tried to fight them off, hoping to keep them from going on a rampage and happen upon a town and destroy it. He had managed to beat Reshiram, but between that and Ghetsis just about all of his team had been beaten and the rest were unable to take down Zekrom.

Now, Zekrom was approaching them, each step shaking the floor. Blue electricity was arcing of of the black dragon's body as from its previous attack.

Greg looked over, "Emily, I want you to get in your pokéball. I know it won't really make a difference, but I rather you didn't take on the full brunt of Zekrom's next attack."

She shook her head before using her telepathy to say, _'No, Greg. I won't leave you alone at a time like this.'_ She crawled closer to him and laid her head next to his. _'I told you that I would stand by you until the end and I plan on staying right here with you.'_

He sighed, but smiled softly, "You're a crazy Pokémon you know that?"

She giggled before wincing slightly, _'Well, I am your Pokémon now aren't I?'_

Greg rolled his eyes, "I suppose." He reached up and grabbed Emily's hand. "I love you, sis."

 _'I love you too, bro,'_ she said with a sad smile.

Zekrom let out a mighty roar as a purple energy surrounded the Deep Black Pokémon and it lifted itself into the air before charging at them with Giga Impact. The two closed their eyes as the attack reached them and the area was destroyed. They felt intense pain for a brief moment before it disappeared and all they saw was darkness.

* * *

Greg's eyes fluttered open as he seemed to regain consciousness. He sat up and looked around and was shocked to see that it looked like he was in space. He was very confused, as he was sure that he had died. He stood up and looked around, wondering exactly where he was and what he should do. As he wondered about that, there was a sudden flash of gold that made him clench his eyes shut and look away. Once the light died away, Greg opened his eyes and looked to see what had caused the flash. His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him or, more accurately, who. Floating in front of him was Arceus, the Pokémon said to be the creator of the world and other Pokémon.

"Hello Greg," he said.

Greg's eyes widened in shock, "Y-You k-know my name?"

"Indeed," Arceus stated. "I've been keeping an eye on you as you caught my interest."

"Me?" Greg said, dubiously. "What could possibly be interesting about me?"

"Well, for one there's the extent you will go for others. Whether they are Pokémon or human, friends, strangers, or even wild, you care for them all the same," Arceus said.

Greg shrugged modestly, "I don't really see how that makes me special. I'm sure that there are plenty of people that think the same way."

"...There are far less than I would like," Arceus said, solemnly. "And as I said, there are few that would go as far as you. Like what you and your team did against Zekrom and Reshiram. Despite facing two legendaries, you and your Pokémon, who you consider friends and family, fought side by side to defeat them so that they wouldn't harm any innocent people or Pokémon."

Greg blushed slightly at being praised by the Pokémon many considered God. "I still don't think I did or do anything special," he continued to object.

"That's something else," Arceus started. "Despite what you've done, you are very modest. Such as…" he spoke over Greg as he was about to protest again. "The fact that you beat Reshiram and held off Zekrom to where he's too tired to do anything else. There's also when you helped stop Team Magma and Aqua from controlling Kyogre and Groudon. And I'm sure you haven't forgotten her."

Greg was confused when he said 'her', but remembered a certain legendary he had saved from being captured by a group called Team Rocket. He smiled slightly, "No, I haven't forgotten about her."

"It's because of those deeds and the kind of person that you are that I am going to give you a second chance at life."

Greg's eyes widened in shock, "Really?"

"Yes. However, there is a problem. Unfortunately I can't bring you back to life in your world. You died there and there's nothing I can do about that," Arceus told him sadly.

Greg slowly frowned. He wouldn't be able to see his father again. His eyes then widened as he realized what Arceus had said. "Wait, not _my_ world. Does that mean there are other worlds out there?" he questioned.

"That's correct," Arceus said. "The world in question that I'll be sending you to is called Earth Land, the country of Fiore to be precise. It's a world that is filled with magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, and so that you can protect yourself rather than always rely on your Pokémon I'm giving you an ability that is similar to a type of magic that they have."

"You're sending me with my Pokémon?" Greg asked hopefully. "And what ability?"

"Of course. You and your Pokémon have too close a bond to separate you all from each other. As for what you will be able to do, you will be able to transform into certain Pokémon."

"That sounds really cool," Greg murmured to himself. "What Pokémon?"

"You can decide which, but just one for each type, alright?" Arceus told him. "You can choose dual types as well."

Greg nodded before he began thinking. After deciding, he told Arceus which Pokémon he had chosen. The Alpha Pokémon nodded before his eyes flashed golden. Greg didn't feel any different, but figured he'd be able to change when he focused on it.

"There's a few things I need to tell you before I send you to Fiore," Arceus spoke gaining Greg's attention. "First, you need to tell people that you use Take Over magic as that's the magic that's similar to your ability. Second, you will be able to use any attacks that the Pokémon you turn into can use, whether they are TM or egg moves. Third, you will be able to transform into a number of legendaries."

Shock spread across Greg's face. Once the shock had worn off, he asked, "I'm guessing there's a catch, right?"

"Nothing big, but yes there is," Arceus confirmed. "For one you will have to get stronger. And I don't mean just physically, but get used to using your powers. Another thing is that they will be unlocked at random intervals. Such as, one might appear during an intense battle while another might show up when you have an intense feeling. The last thing I need to tell you is that for the legendaries, and one of the Pokémon you chose, I'm making it to where you will be able to adjust how big you will be. However, you won't be able to go bigger than their normal height or shrink any smaller than a human."

"That will be helpful if I have to change into a legendary inside of a building," Greg said. He paused and something occurred to him. "How will I know when I unlock a legendary?"

"You'll know," Arceus said. "It will be like something clicks in your mind. Now that's everything I can do for you. Are you ready to start your new life?"

Greg took a deep breath, "It will take some getting used to, being in another world, but I'm looking forward to making new friends there."

"A good way to look at it," Arceus said, happily. His eyes began to glow and Greg felt himself fading. "Oh, before I forget, there's two more things I need to tell you. If you wish to speak to me, just say my name and we can communicate with each other. Also, there will be someone else you know that will be travelling with you. She had been waiting to see you again for so long and if she stayed she wouldn't be able to. So, I decided to send her there with you."

Greg had a feeling he knew who Arceus meant, but before he could confirm his thoughts his vision was engulfed in a white light as he vanished from wherever they were.

* * *

Greg's eyes snapped open and he shot up. He ran a hand through his hair thinking that he had a very vivid dream. He looked around and saw that he was in a field in a forest. Feeling something in his hand, he looked down and felt several emotions when he saw Emily laying next to him in the same position she had been in his dream. He contemplated putting her in her pokéball, but decided against it as he was sure that she'd be upset when she woke up. Standing, he picked her up and he placed her on his back, not caring about her horn* poking him in his back. Suddenly a red and white Pokémon appeared before him. He blinked several times before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Latias!" he exclaimed. The Eon Pokémon smiled back and rubbed her head against Greg's. Chuckling, he said, "I would hug you, but my hands are kind of full."

"It's okay," she said, continuing to rub her head against his.

Greg blinked in surprise, "Hold on, did you just talk? Like actually talk?"

"Yep, me and your Pokémon will be able to talk in your language. I'm glad we got to meet each other again." She backed up with a frown and a sad look in her eyes, "Though I wish you didn't have to die for it to happen."

"Wait, h-hang on," Greg stuttered slightly. "Y-You mean that w-wasn't a dream?"

"Unfortunately not," Latias said dejectedly.

"I see," he muttered. He glanced at Emily and smiled softly before turning back to Latias. "Well, at least I still have my friends and family with me. You included."

Latias smiled back, "Yeah. I really am happy to see you again."

"Same here," Greg said. At that moment, they heard a groan. Glancing over his shoulder, they saw Emily opening her eyes. "Hey there sis. Glad you're awake, there's a lot I got to explain to you." He lowered her to the ground, letting her stand.

She looked around confused, "Where are we?"

"Well, according to Arceus we are on a world called Fiore," Greg said.

"Wait a second, you talked to Arceus!?" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened more, "And you can understand me!?"

"Yeah, after we died Arceus… summoned my spirit I guess would be the best way to explain it," he said. "And, yes I can understand you now. Latias said that you, her and the others would speak in my language now."

Emily stared at Greg in shock, but then her memories of their last encounter flooded to the forefront of her mind. A solemn look spread across her face, "Right, I remember now." Confusion then appeared, "So how are we alive?"

"Like I said Arceus spoke to me. He decided to give me another chance at life and that of course meant you and the others as well," he explained.

Emily nodded slowly before turning to the Eon Pokémon and smiled, "It's good to see you again Latias."

Smiling back, she said, "You too Emily." She turned to Greg and said, "Before we start travelling through Fiore it would probably be a good idea for you to practice your new ability."

As he nodded, Emily glanced between the two before asking, "What abilities?"

In answer, Greg focused on one of the Pokémon he had chosen. Much to the shiny Gardevoir's surprise, he started to glow before shrinking. When the light died down, Emily was shocked beyond belief when she saw a Pikachu standing in front of her.

"Greg?" she asked, still in shock.

The Electric Mouse Pokémon nodded, "Yep, it's me. He did this so I don't have to rely on you, the others, and probably anyone we become friends with."

"Makes sense I suppose," Emily said. "So before we begin exploring this world you're going to get used to your new ability."

"That's right," he said. "I think a year would be good."

"A year?" Latias asked in surprise. "Why so long?"

"For one, I have quite a few forms to take so it will probably take a good while to before I'm able to use them to their fullest abilities," Greg started. The two female Pokémon nodded in understanding. "Another thing is that I don't want to have to completely rely on that either. If they are somehow nullified, I need to be able to protect myself."

"That's a good idea. And you can count on us to help you out," Emily told him.

Greg smiled, "I know I can." He turned to Latias, "You can hide yourself right?"

"I can do more than that. I can disguise myself," she said. She suddenly glowed slightly and slowly began to change. When the light dissipated, a girl about his age stood in front of him. Her hair was shoulder length white hair and she was wearing a red shirt that had her blue triangle on her chest and had a red skirt that went down to her knees.

"Great, I was wondering if you'd find the nearest town and find out more about the world we now call home," he requested.

"Sure, I can do that," she agreed before making her way out of the forest.

"Thanks!" he called after her. She raised her hand and waved back at him to show she heard him. He then looked down at his paws. "Alright time to get some practice with these forms."

XxXx

 **Several hours later…**

Greg was sitting against a tree in his normal form panting from training not just getting used to his new forms, but also from trying to increase his strength. Emily was sitting next to him, while, squatting in front of him, was another of his Pokémon, Croagunk.

"That was good, Greg," he said, sounding like he was croaking out his words. "We keep on doing this, maybe switching who you spare with, and you'll be able to handle yourself fairly well even without changing."

"Thanks Croagunk," he panted slightly, before holding up a luxury ball. "Return." A red beam shot out of the ball and, when it hit the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, he was recalled into it. He shrunk the ball before placing it back onto his belt. Just as he did, Latias approached them once more in her normal form."Hey Latias. What did you find out?"

"Well for one thing, this forest is actually part of a huge city called Magnolia," she told them. Their eyes widened in shock that a forest was part of a city. "I also got some info about mages and the things they do." She then proceeded to tell them about how there were a great number of mages that almost all had their own specialty of magic. She also told them about guilds that mages could join and take on missions to help people and gain income, which was called jewels. She also told them about one guild in particular. A loud, destructive, crazy, fun-loving, and caring guild called… "Fairy Tail."

Greg leaned back against the tree and digested everything that Latias had told him. After a moment he spoke up, "I think after training I'm going to check out that guild." Neither Pokémon were surprised at his decision. "If what you said is true then it sounds like not only would it probably never be boring, but we could probably make some good friends there."

"I'm sure what I was told is true," Latias said. "The reason being is that several people that I talked to said the same thing. I even managed to talk to one the members. She was a red haired young girl, maybe a year older than you, that wore armor. She was very blunt in saying how unorganized and undisciplined it was, but that it was the warmest place she'd ever known."

Greg nodded, "Then it's decided. After a year of training I'm going to check this Fairy Tail out." He glanced up and noticed that it was getting dark. "I'll start tomorrow as it's getting late." Grabbing his bag that was next to him, he pulled out two sleeping bags and started laying them out.

As he was doing this, Latias spoke up, "Hey Greg." When he turned his attention to her, she continued, "Are you going to catch me?"

The question caught Greg, and even Emily, off guard. He stared at her for a moment before asking, "Why? It's not like there's others that can catch you."

"I know," Latias huffed slightly. "But what if I'm injured, sick, or just plain exhausted?"

"I see your point," he said, abashed he hadn't realized that. He took one of his luxury balls out and expanded it.

"A luxury ball?" Latias asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but it's slightly surprising."

Greg shrugged slightly, "Emily doesn't like pokéballs so I put her in luxury ball and just decided to use them for any Pokémon I caught in case they were like her. That way they would at least be comfortable." He held the ball up and asked, "You ready?" At her nod he tapped the ball to her head and it opened, sucking her inside. She didn't even struggle and the ball dinged signifying her capture. He immediately let her back out.

"I can kind of see what Emily means," Latias said, shaking herself slightly. "Now, I'm glad you did use a luxury ball." She then turned to him, "Would you mind giving me a nickname?"

"If you want," Greg said. "My other Pokémon never really cared, so I didn't give them one. You sure you want one?" She nodded her head excitedly and he began to think. A warm, yet sad smile spread across his face as he suggested, "How about Amy?" Emily was stunned at his suggestion.

Noticing his smile and the Gardevoir's reaction, she couldn't help but ask, "Where did you come up with that name? I like it, it's just that you seem happy, but also melancholy and Emily looks completely shocked.."

His smile still present, he said, "It was my mom's name."

The Eon Pokémon had a bad feeling, but had to know or it would bug her endlessly. "Was?" she asked, apprehensively.

"She passed away when I was eight," he told her, sorrowfully.

Latias' eyes widened in shock and tears stung at her eyes, "Oh, Greg I'm so sorry." She paused before asking, "A-Are you sure about n-naming me after her?"

Greg's smile returned, "I think she'd love it if you carried her name." Seeing her still hesitant, he petted her head, "Don't worry Latias. I've moved on and would love to name you after her."

"O-Okay," the newly named Amy said, still rather shaken.

Greg kept his smile as he petted one more time before getting into one of the sleeping bags while Emily got in the other and Latias laid on his other side. "Good night you two," he said.

"Goodnight," they said.

He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, wondering what this world had in store for him and his Pokémon.

* * *

 _ ***I have no idea what that thing in Gardevoir's chest and back is, so I'm just calling it a horn since that's what it is for it's previous evolutions.**_


	2. Pokémon Soul vs Satan Soul

**A year later…**

It was midday at Fairy Tail and all of the members were being their usual selves. Which, for most of them, was rowdy and noisy. Natsu and Gray were picking a fight since Erza was off on a mission and couldn't stop them. The 'adults' all chatted, messed around, and a few brawled as well. An ivory haired girl sighed in annoyance. She didn't hate the energy that the guild had, in fact it helped her and her siblings more than the guild members knew. However, it could get to be a bit much sometimes.

The girl in question was Mirajane Strauss, the most recent S-Class mage of the guild. She was sixteen and wore a dark purple tube top that showed an ample amount of cleavage and her lean stomach, light purple short shorts with a white belt, and thigh high boots. She was standing in front of the request board, trying to decide on what request to take. As she looked, one caught her eye. It was behind two requests, but was still visible. She grabbed the back one and read it.

For several months now, there had been explosions happening in the East Forest. However, since no one knew what was causing them, the reward and ranking were a little ambiguous. Although, considering something was causing explosions it was ranked at least B rank. The reason it hadn't been taken yet was probably because the reward wasn't clear. Apparently the Rune Knights had tried investigating, but were unable to find anything or anyone, but the disturbances continued. Another thing was that they were very erratic. Sometimes they would happen for several days and other times they would be a week or two apart.

Mirajane found the request intriguing. Something was causing explosions for months now and evaded the Rune Knights when they tried to find the source. Deciding to take the request she walked over to a small man that was sitting on the counter of the guild's bar. The diminutive man's name was Makarov and was the guild's master. He wore an orange jacket, white shirt and orange shorts.

"Master," she spoke up gaining his attention. "I'm going to take on this request." She handed him the sheet so he could look it over.

He read the request before nodding, "Very well, just be careful. There's no telling what the source of these disturbances are."

Mirajane just smirked, "They don't stand a chance against me."

Makarov sighed as the young girl left the guild. As right as she most likely was, she needed to not be so overconfident in her abilities. It would end up getting her hurt, or worse.

XxXx

Mirajane, in her Satan Form, was flying over East Forest in search for her target. So far she hadn't heard any explosions or other disturbances. After a few more minutes of searching she came across a clearing and saw small campsite was set up. Mirajane immediately descended into the campsite and deactivated her Take Over. She glanced around, looking for the person, or people as the two sleeping bags suggested, that was staying there. However, she didn't see anyone around and frowned at her lack of progress. Before she could figure out what to do next she heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting.

She followed the sounds to another clearing that was larger than the previous one. She peered around a tree and what she saw surprised her greatly. There were three beings in the middle of the glade, two of which she had never seen before. The first could have been mistaken for human from afar. However, her arms and upper torso were blue, she had some strange orange thing sticking out from her back and her 'dress' was actually part of her body. The other one was floating in the air and had a red lower body, wings, arms, and ring on its head, its neck, upper body, and the rest of its head was white, it had a blue triangle with a hole in the middle on it body and bright orange eyes. For some reason, Mirajane felt like it was similar to a dragon, but she couldn't place why.

The last being probably surprised her the most. It was just a boy, maybe a year younger than her, but there were several things about him that shocked her. She couldn't help, but notice that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see his rather developed muscles. She shook her head of those thoughts and fought a blush. The second thing she noticed was that he was fighting against the thing that made her think of a dragon. The last thing is what shocked her the most. He was fighting the thing without magic and was doing surprisingly well as he gracefully dodged a glowing blue claw. Mirajane was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a feminine voice.

"Greg, Amy, it seems we have an audience." The boy and dragon-like being stopped and turned to the humanoid. Without turning she said, "You may as well come out miss."

Mirajane mentally cursed before walking out from behind the tree and approached the three. "Who are you and what on Earth Land are they?" she asked bluntly.

The boy blinked before chuckling, "Well, that was straightforward. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Greg Davis." He gestured at the red and white being, "This is my friend Amy." Then pointed at the humanoid, "And this is my sister Emily."

The demoness arched a brow, "Sister? I'll admit she has a human like appearance but she isn't, right?"

Greg shrugged, "We've been together since I was a kid, so I consider her my sister." He then asked, "May we know your name? And, if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Mirajane Strauss," she said. "As for what, I live in the city nearby and I took on a request about the explosions happening here."

The boy's eyes widened before he gained a sheepish look, "Yeah, that would be us causing those. Though it was mostly me."

"You?" she questioned, skeptically.

He paused as if contemplating something. After a moment he shrugged to himself. "Since you've seen them I suppose there isn't much point in hiding it, though I bet you won't really believe me." She raised an eyebrow at him as he took a breath. "I'm from another world." She kept her brow raised as she gazed at him skeptically. "I know hard to believe, but it's the truth. I was sent here by a powerful being about a year ago for a second chance at life. I've been training in the ability he gave me."

Mirajane continued to stare at the boy, she thought for sure that he was lying. However the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice conveyed that he was telling the truth. It would also explain the two beings that were standing before her that she had never even heard of before. Granted she wasn't exactly an expert on the things that lived in Fiore, much less all of Earth Land. She decided to get some more information from him as his wording was slightly suspicious.

"A second chance? Were you a bad guy or something on your world?" she asked.

As soon as the question left her mouth the blue haired being, Emily, spun around and glared at the demoness. "No he wasn't!" she yelled. "In fact he helped people and Pokémon alike whether he knew them or not!"

Greg placed a comforting hand on he shoulder. "It's fine Em. I'm sure she's just making sure that I'm not a threat to her, the city and anyone she cares about," he said, soothingly.

She huffed, "I still don't like what she was accusing you of."

"She wanted me to specify about what Arceus meant," he said. He glanced at the girl and smirked slightly, "Besides, I'm sure she would be completely blunt if she was accusing me of something."

Mirajane mentally smirked. He seemed to have some backbone compared to some of the other people she met. Granted he hadn't seen her Satan Soul yet, but still. "So why were you given a second chance?" she asked.

He faltered slightly, "This will probably be even harder to believe then me being from another world." She waited as he gathered himself and said, "I died." Mirajane's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things she was expecting that wasn't even on the list. She found it very hard to believe, but the sadness and complete seriousness in his voice and expression told her that he wasn't lying. "My friends and I had been facing two powerful Pokémon that were in a rage from an arrogant man trying to control them. We wanted to keep them from happening upon a town and leveling it to the ground. We managed to beat one, but the other did us in."

She stared at him, she still found it hard to believe that he was dead when he was standing in front of her alive and well. However she ignored that and said, "I want you to fight me."

Greg blinked, before tilting his head to the side and asked, "Why?"

"You said you were the reason for the explosions right?" she asked. At his nod, she continued, "You have to have some kind of power to cause explosions to be heard in the city, so I want to see how strong you are. This also makes it to where I'm still fulfilling the request."

The last word caught his attention. "You said request before. Are you part of a guild?" he wondered.

"Yes, I'm from Fairy Tail," Mirajane answered. She stared him with a certain level of suspicion as his eyes lit up.

"I heard about that guild and wanted to check it out when I had my powers under control," he said, excitedly.

"Alright then how about this. You land a hit on my body and I will take you to the guild. If you can't do that in seven minutes or I beat you to where you can't fight, you train more and come back in another year," she said.

He stared at her and hesitated. Should he take her on her offer? He could easily decline and go to Magnolia and just ask someone where the guild was or try to find the redheaded girl that Latias had talked to a year ago. However, this would be a good chance to see how he stacked against a mage of this world.

Taking a breath Greg focused on the girl in front of him, "I accept."

Mirajane smirked, "Wonderful. Then let's start." Her body was surrounded by black scale-looking lights for a moment before they disappeared to reveal her new form. Her forearms and hands were covered in scales, and each had sprouted a fin-like protrusion on their outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail, that seemed to be made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changed and were replaced by a dark pink, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back. Her thigh high boots had changed to the same pink color She also had a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

 _'Incredible,'_ Greg thought. _'I can feel the magic radiating off of her.'_ He took a deep breath and lowered into a defensive stance.

Mirajane watched as he readied himself. She wondered if he was belittling her or if it was something else. If it was the former she wouldn't let him get away with it. She launched forward and swiped at him. He managed to dodge, but only by a small margin.

 _'Damn she's faster than Latias who can move like a jet,'_ he thought. _'If her strength and reflexes are similar then I doubt I'll be able to do anything without changing.'_

Turning back to Greg, she was surprised to see him start to glow. His head seemed to connect to his body and became rounder. His arms shrunk slightly and his legs became longer. When the glow disappeared she saw that he was now a humanoid being similar to Emily. His body, feet, and hands were light brown, his arms and legs were tan, there was black surrounding his eyes, and he had three spikes sticking out of his feet. Strangely he didn't have a mouth, nose, or ears.

 _'He uses Take Over as well and if his appearance is anything to go by his form is similar to those two,'_ she thought.

He charged forward, **"Mega Kick!"** To her slight shock, his leg glowed white and he kicked out at her. Mirajane kicked out as well and blocked the attack. She felt the power behind the kick. He spun around, leveling his leg with her head, **"Rolling Kick!"**

She easily grabbed his leg, stopping the kick. Swinging him around, she threw him at a tree. He managed to flip himself midair and when his feet connected with the tree, he launched himself back at the demoness. He raised his legs once again.

 _'It seems this form can only kick.'_ She shook her head. _'He can't beat me, much less get passed my defense with such a limited transformation. Too bad, I felt a good amount of power behind his kicks.'_

 **"Double Kick!"** Greg shot a leg forward, but Mirajane caught his leg again. He twisted and threw his second kick only to be grabbed as well.

"You wouldn't even be able to beat the tin can, much less me with such limited moves," she said, disappointed in his fighting capabilities.

Greg smirked mentally and held his hand straight before it glowed white. **"Brick Break!"** He swung his arm at her side. Mirajane noticed just in time to toss him to the away and avoid being hit.

 _'He used only kicking moves on purpose to catch me off guard,'_ she realized, a smirk working its way across her face. _'He might be more fun than I initially thought.'_ She held her hand out and a black ball formed, "I think it's time I started using my attacks." She then fired several balls of darkness. Greg stood still and braced himself. The attacks hit him dead on, causing several explosions. Mirajane stared in shock as he didn't even try to dodge the attack. When the smoke cleared she was even more shocked when she saw that all he had was a few scratches on him. "How are you only scratched from that!" she demanded.

"Dark-type attacks aren't very effective against Fighting-types," he said simply. He then held his arms to his side. **"Work Up."** A red glow surrounded Greg as he increased his strength. He then charged forward as fast as he could. **"Double-Edge!"**

Mirajane held her arms up to block the reckless charge. When the attack connect she was launched back several feet and slid back a few more before coming to a stop. She winced a little when she lowered her arms to her sides.

"How was that so strong?" she questioned the boy.

"A few things," he started, panting heavily from the backlash. "First that was a strong attack on its own, but then I used Work Up to increase my attack making it stronger. Then there's my ability."

"Ability?" she inquired.

"That's right. Every Pokémon has an ability that affects them, their opponent, or even the environment," Greg explained. "My ability in this form is Reckless. It makes moves that cause recoil damage more powerful."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes, "Recoil damage? So, you just injured yourself?"

"Yeah, but I thought I might be able to break through you trying to block me. Didn't work though," he muttered.

She shook her arms, "Maybe not, but it definitely numbed my arms a bit."

If he had a mouth Greg would have smiled. He lifted his leg up, confusing her as to what he was doing. He then stomped on the ground, **"Rock Tomb!"** Boulders the size of a person launched out of the ground and slammed into Mirajane. Or so he thought, as she flew into the air with bat like wings on her back.

"You almost had me there," she said. "I wasn't expecting any long distance attacks, at least not from that form. Two minutes by the way."

 _'I need to hurry,'_ he thought. "It isn't this Pokémon's specialty, but it'll still do the job of damaging the opponent," he said. Greg then bent his legs and they seemed to contract. He then pushed himself up, launching himself into the air. He managed to jump as high as Mirajane, much to her surprise. He raised his leg and it caught fire. **"Blaze Kick!"** He swung his leg down onto her head. She raised her arm and blocked the fiery attack. He pushed himself off her arm and raised his fists as they gained a steel like sheen. **"Bullet Punch!"** He threw a flurry of punches at Mirajane, trying to slip passed her guard.

Mirajane started to block the multitude of punches. After blocking several of the strikes, she suddenly felt something. She immediately grabbed his wrist before flinging him down. Greg smashed into the ground, throwing a plume of dust into the air. She descended next to the crater and watched as the dust settled. When it had, she saw Greg returned to normal in the center. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself up. He managed to get to stand, but was unable to move forward without stumbling.

"I can't fight anymore. I guess you win," Greg panted.

"Not necessarily," she spoke, making him look up. She gestured at her stomach and his eyes widened when he saw a slight scrape.

"I hit you?" he asked in shock.

"With a minute to spare," she said, rather impressed with the violet haired boy.

At that moment, Amy flew over to Greg while Emily teleported in front of Mirajane making her take a step back in surprise. Glaring at the demoness, she growled, "If he hit you then why did you throw him into the ground like that?"

Mirajane just smirked as she reverted back to normal, "No reason."

Emily's gaze hardened, but before she could do or even say anything, Greg spoke, "Emily please keep yourself calm. I'm fine."

The Gardevoir took a deep breath before turning around and walking up to him. Mirajane looked at the violet haired boy and was shocked to see that he seemed to be fine. The scratches, bruises, and scrapes were completely gone.

"How?" she questioned.

"Watch," he said, as he held out his arm that was still scratched up.

Amy lowered herself and placed her claws a few inches from the scratches on his arm. **"Heal Pulse."** A pink light emitted from her claws and was sent to his arm. After a few seconds the scratches vanished.

Mirajane was wide eyed as she saw the small injuries disappear. She was pulled from her shock when the boy spoke up.

"That was similar to the moves I used, except that, as you may have guessed from the name, it heals whoever the user wants," he explained.

She was silent for a moment before gathering herself. "Well, a promise is a promise. Since it seems you can move, we can head to Fairy Tail whenever you're ready."

Greg smiled, "I need to get our stuff from the…"

"I got it when you were fighting Mirajane," Emily interrupted handing him his backpack.

"Thank you, Em," he said taking his bag and putting it on his back. He then grabbed something off of his belt. She saw what looked like a marble in each of his hands. To her surprise, the balls suddenly expanded when he pressed it. He then pointed one at each of his companions. A red beam shot out and sucked the two inside. Mirajane stared in shock as he walked up to her. "Shall we head out Miss Strauss?"

She nodded slowly before pulling a face, "First none of that Miss crap. If I'm right, I'm just a year older than you. Even if we were more separated by age I don't care for being called that. Second, just call me Mirajane. I have a younger brother and sister so you calling me Strauss will just confuse us." When he nodded, she turned and started to lead him to the city. "What did you just do to those two?" she questioned.

"First I should explain what they are. Both Emily and Amy are what are known as Pokémon. They inhabit the world and live alongside humans," he said.

 _'So like animals here,'_ Mirajane thought.

"I'm what is known as a Pokémon Trainer," he continued. "We travel around the world to catch, and in some people's cases befriend, Pokémon. What trainers do with their Pokémon is up to them and the trainer. There are gyms people could challenge, contests, and a number of other things. Those balls you saw are what we use to catch Pokémon. When a trainer catches a Pokémon with a pokéball that Pokémon is yours and no one else can catch it."

"I see. So I suppose that your Take Over would be called Pokémon Soul," she said. At his confused look, she explained, "Each Take Over magic uses a certain soul. I use Satan Soul, my sister uses Animal Soul and my brother uses Beast Soul, though he has a hard time using full body Take Over." She gazed at him before saying, "I really don't want to keep what I know about you a secret from them, especially my siblings and the Master, so I want you will tell them about it."

"I suppose I can tell them, but only if I join the guild," Greg said. "I don't want them knowing if I can't be part of the guild."

"Fair enough, but I doubt you will have to worry about that. The Master accepts just about anyone that doesn't mean to intentionally harm the guild or innocent people," she told him.

"Good to know."

With that, the two continued to Magnolia and made their way to Fairy Tail.


	3. Joining the Guild

Greg and Mirajane eventually reached the guild and he stared at the somewhat imposing looking building. However, he wasn't nervous, but excited. From what Amy had told him that others had said about the guild, he was sure it would likely be interesting to be a part of it.

Mirajane walked up to the door and, with Greg standing next to her, slammed the doors open.

The scene going on shocked Greg a great deal. The guild members were brawling inside. Before he could register anything else however, he saw a mug flying toward Mirajane. Reacting instinctively, he quickly kicked the mug where it splintered against the wall.

The sound brought everything to a halt as everyone stared at the newcomer that had stopped a mug that was thrown at Mirajane from hitting her.

"That wasn't necessary," she spoke up.

He glanced back to see her frowning at him. He shrugged, "I just reacted. I know that wouldn't hurt you, hell you probably would have dodged it, but I still don't like it when others are attacked."

"What about the brawl that was happening a moment ago?" she asked, arching a brow at him.

"I could tell they weren't trying to seriously harm each other," he said. "That mug however, looked like it had some serious force put into the throw."

 _'Observant,'_ a short man thought, having heard what the young violet haired boy said.

Mirajane scoffed before saying, "You're right about the force. The tin can probably threw it. She must have returned from her mission."

Greg blinked as he realized something. "You mentioned tin can before. Who are you talking about?" he asked.

Before she could answer, a voice shouted, "Mirajane!"

The ivory haired girl's frown turned into a scowl as she growled, "Her. Erza!"

He turned to see a red haired girl approaching. She had brown eyes, wore a white dress and a chest plate.

 _'Probably why she keeps calling her tin can,'_ he figured. _'This is also probably the girl that Amy had talked to.'_

Noticing the look on the redhead's face he decided to try and talk to the master of the guild. Mirajane told him that the was the shortest man in the guild was the master. Seeing him sitting on the counter of the bar, he started walking forward to speak with him. However, Erza stopped and held a hand out to stop him. Greg just ducked under her arm and, much to the guild members shock, ignored her as he continued walking.

Mirajane watched in amusement as a tick mark appeared on Erza's head. The demoness was liking the boy more and more. He had backbone, could put up a decent fight, had a good amount of power, and best of all he just snubbed Erza.

The redhead spun around to shout at the boy for ignoring her, but stopped when Makarov held his hand up.

"Hello, I'm Makarov and I'm the master of this guild. What's your name and what is it you want dear boy?" he asked, when Greg reached him.

"I'm Greg Davis and I wanted to join the guild," he said, smiling.

"He's also the source of those disturbances in the forest," Mirajane said, walking up to them.

"That was you?" Makarov questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Greg gained a sheepish look, "Yeah, I was practicing with my powers to get used to them."

"I see," the Master said gazing at the violet haired boy. Greg started to sweat slightly under his gaze before Makarov broke out into a grin, "You'll fit right in my boy! We'll tell everyone that we dealt with the problem and I doubt they will question it too much."

Greg grinned back, "Great!"

Makarov turned to Mirajane, "Now that I think about it, if you just met this boy and brought him here what took so long?"

"Well, for one thing I had to search the whole damn forest for him. It's lucky that I can fly," she started, which the Master nodded in understanding. "The other thing is that he and I fought each other."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the new kid. Noticing their stares he asked, "What?"

"You fought Mirajane the Demon?" a man with light brown hair and a pipe questioned. "And came back unharmed?"

 _'Demon? I suppose with her transformations, and probably her personality, it fits,'_ Greg thought. He then scoffed, "Please. I was plenty scratched, bruised, and scraped up."

"You look completely fine," a raven haired boy said. The boy looked about his age and was, strangely, shirtless.

"That was thanks to Amy. She used a move called Heal Pulse," Greg said. "The name's pretty self explanatory I think."

"Heal Pulse?" Makarov repeated, curiously. "I won't pretend to know every kind of magic out there, but I never heard of that before."

Greg heard Mirajane clear her throat at that. He turned to her and she gave him a significant look. "Right. Listen Master Makarov there's something that I should tell you. However, I'd like it to be after I join."

Makarov shook his head, "I'm sorry Greg, but I need to hear it before I let you be a part of my family." Seeing Greg's surprised look, the Master nodded, "Yes, we all consider those that are a part of Fairy Tail as family."

The Trainer stared at Makarov for a moment before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'd really rather wait until joining, but if you put it like that I suppose I understand why you want to know before." He paused before saying, "I would like to tell you first and I'll let you decide on telling the whole guild or not."

Makarov rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment he said, "I suppose that will be fine. Follow me."

He jumped off the counter before walking up some stairs off to the left with Greg following.

They entered what Greg assumed was his office. The two sat down before Makarov turned toward to the boy, "Alright so what is it you want to tell me?"

"I'm from another world," Greg stated bluntly.

The Guild Master stared at him in shock, "C-Come again?"

Instead of repeating, Greg began telling the old man about his world, how he got there and what he had been doing for the year he had been on Earthland. When done he fell silent and waited.

"That is an interesting tale," Makarov started. "And rather hard to believe, especially the part where you died."

He couldn't really do much to convince him that he had died, but proving he was from another world was easy. Wordlessly, Greg reached for his belt and detached something from it. Makarov looked to see he had a small purple ball in between his fingers. His eyes widened when the ball suddenly grew to the size of a baseball. He then tossed it in the air where it opened and a white light came out of it. Makarov's jaw dropped when the light faded and Emily appeared.

"Out again already?" she asked.

"Introducing you to the Guild Master and proving we are from another world," Greg explained.

"I see," she said, turning to the diminutive man. "Well, it's nice to meet you Makarov."

He stared at the humanoid being in front of him for a moment before saying, "Alright I believe you and I can see why you wanted to keep this a secret." Greg just nodded. "Well, this isn't going to stop you being able to join us."

"Really?" Greg asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" Makarov exclaimed. "Where you came from doesn't matter as long as you want to join our family and do nothing to endanger our guild you are welcome here." He paused before asking, "Do you wish for the rest of the guild to know?"

"Well, I don't really know how I'll explain my forms as well as my friends and family," the Trainer said. "Not to mention the pokéballs I use to travel with them."

The Guild Master nodded, "Very true. The technology used to make the ball you used is farther than anything we have and a lot of it is powered with magic."

"As long as they keep it a secret then I don't see a problem with it." Greg hesitated before saying, "Though I think we should leave out that I died."

After Makarov nodded again, the two left the office and stood on the balcony. Looking down the Guild Master yelled, "Everyone!" The entire guild turned their attention to him. "Greg here is joining Fairy Tail!" Most of the guild cheered at that while Mirajane smirked and Erza frowned. "Before he does though he has something he is going to tell you all."

When they all turned to him, Greg explained his story once more. Mirajane payed particular attention when he began explaining, having not heard exactly what had happened. She narrowed her eyes when he didn't mention he had died, but could see why he didn't. Though she didn't understand why he'd told her.

When he finished, silence reigned in the guild for a moment before just about everyone burst out laughing. The only ones that weren't laughing were the Erza, two people that Greg guessed was Mirajane's siblings judging by their hair, and the raven haired boy that still wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason, though Erza and the shirtless boy looked very skeptical.

"I don't see why you all are laughing," Mirajane said. The silence returned with a vengeance as she said this and everyone, even Erza, stared at her in shock.

"You believe him?" a blue haired man asked in disbelief.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked, threateningly.

"Not at all!" he yelled, terrified.

Deciding let her out now and showing them he was telling the truth, Greg grabbed a luxury ball and tossed it into the air. The guild members jumped when the ball opened and a light came out of it that formed into a distinct shape. After a second, the light dissipated and they all gasped at the sight of Amy.

She glanced around at the shellshocked members of the guild, before bowing her head, "Hello everyone, my name is Amy. It's nice to meet you."

"Alright everyone," Makarov yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We won't be telling anyone about what we learned about Greg. Even/especially the Magic Council."

"Yes, Master," they all agreed readily.

Greg, Amy, and Emily, who had emerged from the office, stared in slight shock that they would so easily keep what he told them a secret.

"There's something I wanted to ask," Mirajane said, pulling him out of his shock. "Why is it that Amy reminds me of a dragon?"

"Well, she is a dragon-"

"She is!?" the guild shouted. For some reason, Greg thought he heard hope in one of the voices.

"Type," he finished. "Yes, she's a dragon, but we refer to her, and others, as dragon-type." This time he noticed a pink haired boy look down in disappointment. The girl he figured was Mirajane's sister noticed this and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find him Natsu," she said, smiling reassuringly.

"Aye!" a blue cat exclaimed, shocking the three otherworlders.

The boy, Natsu, smiled slightly, "Thanks Lisanna, Happy."

Greg stared at the cat before shaking himself. _'I really shouldn't be that surprised with what Mirajane told me about some of the things in this world,'_ he thought.

 _'It's still surprising though,'_ Emily said, telepathically.

 _'Yeah, but after getting used to you, me, and the others it's probably like seeing a Meowth talk,'_ Amy added into their conversation, the two nodded in agreement.

"What exactly do you mean by types?" Makarov asked, pulling the three from their mental conversation.

"To give another example take Emily here," Greg said, gesturing at the shiny Pokémon. "She is a dual type Pokémon being both psychic and fairy-type," he said. He had expected to hear mocking sounds from the guys, but was surprised when he didn't. Although with the guild being called Fairy Tail had something to do with it. Which is probably why it got a lot of their attention.

"She's a fairy?" Makarov asked.

"Again, type," Greg said, feeling the need to drive this point home. Probably because, if he guessed right, dragons were here as well, except they were just dragons whereas Latias is a dragon Pokémon. "Though there are a good number of fairy-type Pokémon, two of which are legendaries."

"Legendary?" Natsu asked with a tone Greg couldn't place, but made several people either groan, facepalm, or gain an irritated or worried look.

"There are Pokémon that are immensely powerful. More so than normal Pokémon, these are legendaries," Greg began explaining. "Like Kyogre, who's the ruler of the oceans and the reason they exist. Those two Pokémon I told you I faced were legendaries."

"You fought them despite knowing what they were and what their power was?" Makarov asked, rather impressed with the lad.

Greg just shrugged, "Didn't want them going on rampage and end up attacking and hurting, possibly killing, innocent people and Pokémon."

At this point almost all of the guild members were grinning widely, even Erza and Mirajane were smiling.

"You really will fit right in Greg," Makarov said, grinning as well. Greg rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before Makarov held up a stamp and asked, "Where do you want your mark and what color?"

Greg thought for a moment before a rather sad smile spread across his face, something that everyone noticed. "On my right shoulder and jade," he said, raising his sleeve.

Makarov arched a brow, but did as he requested. "May I ask why you look so sad?" he wondered.

"It was the color of my mother's hair," he told them somberly.

Noticing his tone, the Master frowned, "My condolences."

"Thank you Master Makarov. It happened seven years ago though and I've moved on," he said, smiling.

Makarov smiled back, "Good to know. And, please Greg you can call me Gramps if you want. A good number of the guild does." He then turned, "Alright everyone, let's welcome our newest member!"

The guild cheered in response and they all began partying in celebration, the somber feeling vanishing instantly. Greg stared at the people that would likely become his friends for a moment before chuckling. Walking to the ground floor, he grabbed a glass of soda and he walked to an empty table along with his Pokémon and just watched the festivities.

A little while after sitting down, Greg heard someone approach. Turning around, he saw the girl that had spoken to Natsu. She had the same ivory colored hair as Mirajane which went down the back of her neck, but was dressed and seemed vastly different than her. This girl, Lisanna if he heard right, wore a red dress that had a pink collar and white ribbon, and had pale pink fabric on her arms that were held up by gold bands.

She had a warm smile as she said, "Hi."

"Hello, Lisanna-san right?" he asked.

"Yes, how did..?" she began.

"I heard Natsu-san say your name and vice versa," he said.

"Well, please just call me Lisanna," she said. "Natsu also said Happy's name, you know."

"I took a wild guess," he said, smiling. He suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder and glanced to his side to see Mirajane leaning forward next to him.

"I see you've met my younger sister," she said.

"Just now, yeah."

"So you use -san with her, but not me?" Mirajane asked, straightening and quirking a brow.

"I called you Miss didn't I?" he questioned with a smirk.

"You're a real smart ass aren't ya?" she said.

"Takes one to know one," he countered, still smirking.

The guild watched the exchange in absolute shock. Even if it was just banter, Greg had badmouthed Mirajane and she wasn't threatening and/or beating him up.

Lisanna stared in surprise as her sister glared at Greg, but she could tell there wasn't any real animosity behind it. Mirajane had never acted this way with anyone before, even Gramps, Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts are treated differently than this.

 _'Something about Greg has caught her eye,'_ Lisanna thought. _'Maybe because he isn't afraid to stand up to her, but doesn't antagonize her like Erza does or an ass like Laxus is.'_

Makarov watched on, having similar thoughts to the Animal Soul mage.

"Did you really fight my sister?" Lisanna suddenly asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah," he confirmed once more. "What's with everyone and the fact that happened?"

The younger Strauss sister huffed slightly and gave Mirajane a rather hard look. "Because she's incredibly strong. Very few people in the guild even match her strength and only three, maybe four, surpass it. Mira-nee isn't an S-Class mage for nothing," she said.

Greg blinked before he glanced at Mirajane, "You're an S-Class mage?" She nodded and he asked, "What would you have done if I hadn't landed a hit?"

The demoness smirked, " _That_ would have depended on how you had handled yourself. If you fought to the end, then I would have still brought you here. If you gave up then I would have enforced what we had agreed on. You technically did give up, but you landed a hit on me. You train some more and you could probably fight despite how much you're injured."

Before Greg could respond to the roundabout praise, he heard a thud. They all looked over to see Natsu standing on the table.

The pink haired boy pointed at Greg and yelled, "Greg fight me!"

The Trainer arched a brow before asking, "Why?"

"Because you fought Mirajane and landed a hit on her!" he exclaimed.

"First, I highly doubt she wasn't holding back in that fight," Greg said. "She hardly attacked me or used any spells. Second, no."

"Why not!?" Natsu complained.

"Because I'm still rather worn out from fighting said demoness," the violet haired boy said.

As the two boys argued, Lisanna walked over to her sister. "Did you really hold back against him Mira-nee?" she asked.

"Not necessarily," Mirajane said. "I just only attacked him two times. The first strike he barely dodged while he took my dark magic blasts head on. I didn't go full power, but I didn't hold back on those."

"How is he OK?" Lisanna asked, astounded.

"Well for one, like he said that Heal Pulse healed his injuries. I don't know how he still attacked after taking the hits though," the demoness said, frowning slightly. "He said that dark-type attacks don't affect fighting-types very well."

"Maybe a Pokémon's attacks have types like the Pokémon themselves and they have strengths and weaknesses just like everything else?" Lisanna suggested. "So, since you used dark magic he wasn't affected in the form he had taken."

Mirajane nodded slightly. Them having types it would slightly make sense for them to have weaknesses to certain types and strengths against others. She smirked slightly, feeling better that he was only resistant to her attack, and not in all of his forms, and hadn't completely shrugged it off.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a shout, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" They turned to see Natsu jumping at Greg with a flaming fist.

Greg sighed but didn't move as Natsu descended onto him. Before his fist could connect, a glowing blue outline suddenly surrounded him and he was suspended in midair. He was suddenly slammed heavily into the ground.

Natsu shook himself before jumping to his feet. He stared at Greg, who hadn't even flinched. Before he could try again when a voice boomed out.

"ENOUGH, NATSU!" Makarov shouted, growing his arm out and slamming Natsu back into the floor.

Greg blinked several times at the sight of the Master growing part of his body. "That the Master's magic?" he asked.

"That's right. It's called Titan magic," Mirajane answered.

"As Greg said, he only fought Mirajane a little while ago and he could use some rest," Makarov said, returning his arm to normal. "Besides if you're going to fight with magic you need to take it outside."

"Thank you Mas- Gramps," Greg said. "I was training when Mirajane found us, though it had only been an hour or two, but hey you fight Pokémon hand to hand when you've only done it for a year will leave you tired."

Mirajane stared at Greg for a moment before asking, "What just happened to Natsu?"

He glanced at her and said, "Emily used a move called Psychic to grab Natsu to slam him into the ground before he could hit me."

Greg then leaned back in his chair as the guild continued to party. It eventually devolved into a brawl once again. Only his depleted strength kept him from trying to see how strong he had become from his training.

 _'I see you finally joined Fairy Tail,'_ a deep voice sounded in Greg's mind.

 _'Arceus,'_ Greg greeted the Alpha Pokémon. During his year of training he had kept in touch with the ancient Pokémon. At first he had been worried about wasting the God's time just talking to him, but he had assured the violet haired boy that he enjoyed talking to someone. _'Yes, and even with what little I've seen it seems like it will be interesting to be a part of it.'_

 _'Indeed. I kept an eye on it to see what it was like and I must say they are a fascinating bunch,'_ he commented, amusement clear in his voice. _'Very destructive though.'_

 _'I guessed as much,'_ Greg responded. He remembered some of the things that Amy had learned about the guild and just watching them interact showed that they were quite... boisterous.

"You really aren't going to join in?" a voice spoke up.

He glanced behind him to see a slim, young woman with tan skin and an ample bust that was partly revealed by the blue shirt that stopped just above her stomach. She wore black pants, had long, brown hair that went to the middle of her back and two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face.

Greg waved a hand dismissively, "Nah. Even if I wasn't tired, I doubt I'd join unless I wanted to see how strong I've become."

She smirked, "Nice to see someone else that won't get into a brawl for no reason. Name's Cana by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Cana," he said. "So you're the same way?"

"Eh, I'd rather drink," she said.

Greg, Amy, and Emily stared, wide eyed, at the woman as she lifted a barrel and started drinking out of it.

 _'What the hell? Is she drinking alcohol from a barrel!?'_ Greg mentally shouted.

 _'It seems so,'_ Emily answered, sweatdropping. Amy could only nod as she stared at the woman.

The celebrating went well into the night before people started making their way home, though a number of people were passed out on the floor.

Makarov approached Greg, Mirajane and Lisanna following the old man, and asked, "So do you have a place to stay Greg?"

"Not yet," he answered. "Though I'm sure that I have plenty to get a place."

"How do you have that much money if you just joined a guild?" Mirajane asked. "From the way you talked you spent the whole year in the forest training."

Greg reached into his bag and took out several stones. He placed them on the table to show the others. Two looked similar being star shaped, but one was blue and the other was red while the third was a pearl that was the size of a golf ball.

"I had Amy here sell some of these. I believe she said that the big pearl got 75,000 jewels, the star piece got 100,000, and the comet shard got 130,000," he told them.

They stared at him in stunned silence.

Not noticing their shock, he continued, "I found several of them when traveling around my world and they don't have much use other than being sold for a good amount of money. She sold two of each gem."

"You have 610,000 jewels?" Lisanna questioned, sounding slightly shocked.

"From a few gems!?" Mirajane exclaimed.

Greg shrugged, "Amy said that the jewelers had never seen gems like before so they paid a lot for them. I'll stay at a hotel before finding a more permanent place to live." He scooped up the gems and, after pocketing the pearl, tossed the shards at the Strauss sisters, the red to Mirajane and Lisanna the blue.

The two looked at him in shock and confusion before Mirajane demanded why he was giving them such precious gems. Greg just said for them to find a jeweler and have them be made into earrings or something. He then left the guild with Emily and Amy to search for place to stay. It didn't take long to find an apartment to rent for the night. He was going to look for a permanent residence the next day.

The room he rented had a king sized bed since Emily and Amy liked to sleep with him. Greg's other Pokémon didn't mind sleeping in their pokéballs as much so he didn't bother them with bringing them out.

The three climbed into the bed with the two Pokémon snuggling into Greg. Smiling, he petted their heads before slowly falling to sleep, looking forward to his first day of being a part of Fairy Tail.


End file.
